Galletas mal intencionadas
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Escuchar tras las puertas nunca ha sido bueno, eso es algo que a Hermione le quedó muy claro, después de ver a Harry y a Ron en cierta escena/-¿Ron, qué haces encima de Harry?-preguntó la castaña/-Hermione, no es lo que parece-dijeron ambos/ HARRY Y HERMIONE.


**Hola gente hermosa que leerá este one-shot, espero les guste.**

**Advertencia: UA, posible OoC, lenguaje, Horrografia.**

**Pareja: Harry/ Hermione, leves menciones de Ron/ Luna y Draco/ Ginny.**

**Los personajes son de J K Rowling. La boba historia me pertenece a mí.**

**.**

**-$-H/H-$-**

**.**

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Harry? —, preguntaba un chico de cabello rojo.

—Ya te dije que sí Ron, he querido hacer esto desde hace un tiempo y que mejor que esta tarde, ¿eh? —Respondió el de cabellos negros—así que… ¿lo harás conmigo? —.

—Si te dijera que sí, ¿qué pasaría con Hermione? —dudoso, el pelirrojo tuvo que preguntar.

—No tendría porque enterarse—.

—Pero si se entera de que nosotros…—hubo un silencio y Ron pasó saliva—, nos va a matar. Tú la conoces… pero que digo, tu la debes conocer—.

—No sabrá nada, ya verás. Entonces, ¿lo haces conmigo o no? —.

—No sé Harry, hacer eso es muy extraño—.

—Ron… eres mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué debe ser extraño? —.

—Sí, tu mejor amigo, soy tu mejor amigo ¡por eso! —Decía exaltado, Ron—los mejores amigos no hacen eso, deberíamos hacer cosas de hombres. Como ver futbol, ir a un bar de desnudistas, correr desnudos por un campo de futbol y esas cosas. No lo que tú propones, eso es de… eso es tan… gay—.

— ¿Acaso te consideras gay? —, la pregunta de Harry sonaba más a una afirmación que otra cosa, además de que aguantaba las ganas de reírse a mandíbula batiente, Ron lo fulminó con la mirada— ¿O acaso tienes algo en su contra? —.

—Te estoy hablando en serio y no tengo nada en su contra. Pero si lo hacemos… seremos gays, homosexuales, un par de maricas… Y yo estoy saliendo con Luna, si se entera de lo que no es… me deja y será tu culpa—, a lo último, Ron alzó un dedo acusador hacia el pelinegro.

— ¡Ya basta, Ron! No seas quejita…—.

—El único quejita es el profesor Snape… bueno, eso dice tu padre—comentaba el pelirrojo pensativo, Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, si. Bueno, te apuntas… ¿o no? —preguntó el moreno algo frustrado.

— ¡Ash! Está bien. Pero ya no me molestes, mejor, esto me lo vas a pagar algún día, ya verás—aceptó con fastidio el chico pelirrojo, el ojiverde sonrió divertido y de inmediato se puso de pie.

—Bien, ¿qué esperamos? Vamos ahora—habló muy entusiasmado, tomó de la camisa a Ron, poniéndolo de pie y arrastrándolo a una habitación.

— ¡Ay! Cuidado que la camisa es nueva, Luna me la regalo hace unas semanas—, fue lo último que se escuchó del pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el apartamento del moreno, desde hace un buen rato que Harry le estaba pidiendo un extraño favor a su amigo pero éste se negaba rotundamente, sin embargo el ojiverde no se rendía tan fácilmente y estaba totalmente decidido a convencer al pelirrojo de que lo ayudara con lo que se le ocurrió. Al final el chico terminó accediendo al pedido pero… ¿a qué precio?

**.**

**-$-H/H-$-**

**.**

— ¿Harry estás en casa? —preguntaba Hermione, entrando al departamento de su novio con la llave que él mismo le había dado. No recibió ninguna respuesta, frunció el ceño extrañada, se supone que el chico estaría en casa esperándola, se encogió de hombros y no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez había llegado temprano o algo.

Dejó sus cosas en un sillón cercano y se fue por un pasillo, pasó por una puerta especifica y escuchó unos sonidos extraños, sin embargo tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño y sin esperar más, corrió a su destino sin darle importancia, quizás eran ratones. La sola idea le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, esperaba que fuera sólo su imaginación.

Unos minutos después, salió del cuarto de baño muy aliviada y caminó en dirección a la sala, pasó por la puerta de antes y escuchó los mismos sonido pero ahora habían voces, ella conocía esas voces. Eran Harry y Ron, pensaba entrar pero se quedó paralizada tras la puerta.

—No hagas eso, Ron—escuchó que Harry regañaba a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué? Tengo ganas de hacerlo y tú no me lo impedirás. Es tú culpa por obligarme y estoy seguro de que quieres hacer lo mismo—decía de manera insinuante el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qu-qué di-dices? Por supuesto que no. Deja las tonterías y continúa o lo haré yo solo—habló Harry, entre reproche y nervios.

—Si pudieras hacerlo solo no me hubieses pedido ayuda. Además, si quieres hacerlo, si quieres hacerlo, vamos Harry, quieres hacerlo—canturreaba Ron—. Hazlo, nadie se va a enterar, sólo lo sabremos tú y yo—. Hermione permanecía en silencio tras la puerta, no quería imaginarse cosas que no son pero… no, debía mantenerse firme y tener la cabeza fría.

—Ya basta Ron. Mantente alejado, no me hagas golpearte—. Se oían pasos en retroceso.

—Tranquilo Harry, sólo serán unas cuantas lamidas y ya, luego podrás lavarlo—Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y cubrió su boca con las manos, acallando el jadeo que quería escapar, tenía ganas de entrar y saber exactamente que pasaba pero sus pies parecían clavados al piso.

—Ron, no lo hagas. Recuerda que Hermione debe venir por ahí—se oía suplicar a Harry.

—No se enterará, ya verás que… ¡oye! Vas a ver Potter—se escuchaban pasos corriendo, forcejeos y luego el grito de ambos.

—Quítateme de encima, Ron—, y Hermione entró a la cocina justo cuando el pelirrojo decía:

—Déjame lamer aunque sea la cuchara de revolver—, pero la chica apenas y lo escuchó, nunca pensó encontrarse con semejante y comprometedora escena.

Harry estaba tirado en el piso; boca arriba y Ron se encontraba encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado del pelinegro, ambos con el rostro muy cerca del otro. Escucharon un jadeo provenir de la puerta de la cocina, dirigieron su vista hacia allí y abrieron los ojos como platos, completamente sorprendidos.

— ¿Ron; qué haces encima de Harry? No, mejor no me contestes—hablaba angustiada Hermione, los chicos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron, ahí fue donde se percataron de la situación y de la tan comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, tan rápido como pudieron, se separaron y pusieron de pie.

—Hermione, no es lo que parece—dijeron al mismo tiempo, la aludida puso los ojos en blanco, completamente hastiada.

—Agh, la excusa más antigua del mundo. Por Dios. Ron, tú sales o salías con Luna y Harry, tú eras mi novio, ¿cómo pudieron? —, la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas, el ojiverde dio un paso al frente pero ella retrocedió.

—Hermione, no hables en pasado, por favor—dijo tristemente, el pelinegro.

—Mione, YO SALGO con Luna, TÚ estás confundiendo las cosas—decía el pelirrojo haciendo énfasis en algunas palabra y señalándola con un dedo acusador.

— ¿Qué? Me van a decir que ustedes no son de la otra acera y que yo lo estoy malinterpretando ¿cierto? O mejor, que si son pero que no sabían cómo decírmelo y prefirieron ocultar su relación de mí —ironizó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Hermione, te he dicho que dejes de leer fics Yaoi/Slash, te hacen ver cosas que no son—la castaña se ruborizó por la revelación que hizo su ¿novio?

— ¿TÚ, LEES YAOI/SLASH? —Preguntó en un grito, Ron, con los ojos como platos en una mueca de asombro—y yo que pensaba que leías los libros de Historia de la Universidad Howard, que equivocado estaba—.

—Yo… yo…—ella se puso nerviosa y sin saber que decir, pero luego se recompuso—ese no es el punto, no me cambien el tema—.

—Escucha, Ron y yo estábamos…—Harry se calló repentinamente por la interrupción de ella.

— ¿Estaban qué? —Todo permaneció en silencio luego de la pregunta de la castaña, comenzaba a formarse una tensión e el aire y Ron miraba a sus dos amigos alternativamente y con desesperación.

—ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO GALLETAS PARA TU CUMPLEAÑOS. ¿TAN DIFICIL ES DECIRLO HARRY? —Gritó el pelirrojo sin contenerse por más tiempo—Harry y yo te hacíamos galletas por tu cumpleaños, yo quería lamer la cuchara de revolver pero él no me dejaba, comenzamos a forcejear y caímos al suelo, luego entraste y sacaste conclusiones locas—. Terminó de explicar Ron y luego agregó—, y no soy gay, a mi me gustan las mujeres, en realidad solamente Luna—.

—Entonces… yo… entendí… ¿mal? —. Los dos chicos asintieron a la pregunta de la castaña, luego se escucharon unos pasos afuera.

—Hola chicos, la puerta estaba abierta y decidimos entrar ¿qué hay…?—, decía un joven rubio que entraba a la cocina pero no pudo terminar lo que decía porque lo que vio no lo olvidaría por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Draco, amor, qué pasa, porque te detienes…? —preguntaba una chica pelirroja tras el aludido, sin embargo obtuvo la misma reacción del chico. Abrió los ojos y la boca totalmente sorprendida. De pronto hubo un flash que los cegó a todos.

—Oh, Ronnie. Te ves tan lindo vestido así. Eres todo un modelo de revistas pero caseras—decía soñadoramente una rubia de nombre Luna.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas Luna? —, preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo.

— ¿Pues porque más? Son muy lindo los conjuntos que llevan puestos—, comentó divertido el chico rubio, mordiéndose el labio inferior, escondiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál conjunto? —dijeron los chicos y se miraron mutuamente. Ambos tenían puesto un delantales muy femeninos, Harry tenía uno rojo con corazones blanco y decía: _soy una princesa. _Y Ron tenía otro de color rosa chicle y ositos de felpa, ese decía: _amo a mi madre_.

—Se ven tan lindos, no se muevan—hablaba Luna enternecida mientras le tomaba más fotografías y los demás se partían de la risa, incluso Hermione.

Ambos chicos se sentían completamente ridiculizados y lo único que querían era que se abriera la tierra y se los tragara. Las cosas no podían empeorar… un olor a quemado inundó la cocina y todos vieron de donde provenía… del horno, las galletas se habían quemado.

**.**

**-$-H/H-$-**

**.**

—No puedo creer que todo eso haya pasado—hablaba la chica de cabello rojo.

—Ginny, te juro que si le cuentas esto a alguien, o a Fred y George, estás muerta—amenazó Ron a su hermana.

Todos estaban ahora en la sala del apartamento, hablando del gran malentendido en la cocina y comiendo las galletas que los chicos pudieron salvar, ni Ron ni Harry querían decir algo, estaban demasiado avergonzados y más aún con las fotografías que Luna les tomó.

—Por cierto Luna… ¿Qué planeas hacer con las fotos? —le preguntó Harry a su amiga.

—Oh, nada. Sólo ponerlas en un álbum, eso es todo—respondió como si del clima hablara.

— ¿Oigan chicos? ¿Estas no son las galletas en donde hicieron aquello, verdad? —preguntaba Draco mirando las galletas con miedo.

— ¿Cuántas veces habrá que decir que no hicimos nada?-exclamó el pelirrojo, haciendo que todos comenzaran a reírse otra vez.

—Ya no importa. Es hora de que nos vayamos cada quién a su casa—comentó Ginny, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a despedirse.

Luego de que todo el mundo se fuera, en el apartamento sólo quedaron Harry y Hermione, la chica tomó las bandeja de galletas y las llevó a la cocina. El pelinegro cerró la puerta con seguro, como cada noche, la castaña se iba a quedar o eso pensaba, se encaminó al sofá y se dejó caer de forma pesada.

— ¿Harry? —Lo llamó Hermione al salir de la cocina, el chico le presto atención y ella fue a sentarse a su lado—. Quería pedirte perdón por todo el alboroto que hice y…—.

—Tranquila Hermione, no pasa nada. Creo que yo también hubiese pensado mal—le dijo el aludido sinceramente, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros femeninos.

—Pero es que eso estuvo mal—comentó de forma lastimera, el chico la apretó más hacia si.

—Lo importante es que escuchaste y no te fuiste con una idea errónea de nosotros—Harry poco a poco se acercaba al rostro de la muchacha.

—Bueno me conocen por mi raciocinio-susurró aturdida y luego perdió todo raciocinio que hubiera tenido, el chico había juntado sus labios con los de la chica en un dulce y suave beso.

— ¿Aún tienes raciocinio? —le preguntó Harry a una perdida castaña.

— ¿Qué cosa? —el pelinegro rió divertido y volvió a besarla, una y otra vez.

—Gracias… gracias por estar en mi vida y por no irte de ella—decía el chico abrazándola fuertemente.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada. Sólo… cuando empiecen a gustarte los hombres… avísame ¿si? —dijo Hermione, medio en serio y medio en broma.

—Eso no va a pasar nunca, porque sólo me gustas tú y quiero que sea así para siempre—respondió de forma seria y sincera, separándose de ella y viéndola a los ojos.

—Oh, Harry—enternecida, la castaña lo abrazó—, por cierto… ¿de donde sacaron los delantales? —.

—Mejor no preguntes—soltó con molestia y vergüenza, haciendo que ella riera.

—Sólo quería saber donde los venden para regalarte uno en navidad—comentó Hermione de forma inocente.

—Si claro, chistosa—habló Harry con sarcasmo.

— ¿Y las galletas tienen algún nombre o es una receta secreta? —.

—Pues… sí, tienen nombre, son las_ galletas mal intencionadas_—respondió con diversión, pero la chica no le entendió hasta que se puso a analizarlo.

—Por cierto, Harry… si alguien más se entera de lo que leo, te va a ir muy mal—le amenazó señalándolo con el dedo, el chico levantó su mano derecha en juramento y con su otra mano hizo una señal de ponerse un cierre en la boca.

—No hay problemas—y la besó de nuevo, recostándola en el sofá suavemente—. Feliz cumpleaños, mi adorada Hermione—luego juntó sus labios con los de la chica perdiéndose en su propia burbuja, en donde sólo existían ellos dos y nadie más.

**.**

**-$-H/H-$-**

**.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, de ante mano gracias por leer.**

**¿Me dejan un review? Claro, si lo merezco.**

**%Kisses de chocolates%**


End file.
